Best dream or worst nightmare?
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Youtuber Joey Graceffa always loved Hunger Games and wanted to know what it was like. What happens when this dream comes true. Will it be his best dream, or his worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Joey Graceffa always loved Hunger Games and wanted to know what it was like. What happens when this dream comes true. Will it be his best dream, or his worst nightmare?

Part 1

"May the odds be ever in your favor. Good bye." I said in my funy voice putting my hand up to the camera and stopped recording. I smiled and put my camera down. I shook my head a bit messing up my hair as usual like I did after every video and I walked over to my bed. I laid down kicking my shoes off and barried my head into my Totoro pillow. It was so plush and I just wanted to hug it to death! But I'm nice so so I wasn't going to do that to the poor animal. I looked around my room before I was going to go to sleep. I barried my face back in my pillow and pulled my blanket up. I closed my eyes and fell into my deep slumber...

In my dream...

"Joey." I girls voice said. I couldn't reconize it though. I couldn' speak let alone move . "Joey!" It then yelled.

WHen I wake up...

I shot up from my dream to see a woman who looked older than me. About 30 maybe 38. It was the woman who played Katniss's mother in the first hunger games... "Miss Everdeen?" I asked "Joey you know I'm mom." She said. This was really freaking me out. "Ummm..." I said then a 12 year old skinny Shane walked in. The hell is going on here! "Mom where's Muffin?" He asked "In the kitchen Shane." The lady said. Shane nodded and left the room. "What's going on?" I asked "What do you mean Joey?" The lady asked. "Who are you?" I asked. She looked confuzed "I'm your mother." She said. I felt close to fainting after she said that. "Ummm ok." I said sitting up "Well Gale is waiting for you." She said getting up and walking from the bedroom. It was a wodden house with a small room. In the corner were hunting clothing. just like Katniss's but more manly. I stood up. and I got dressed in the hunting clothing. It was all weird to me. But I put it on. I grabbed the bow and arrows. I was scarred but I went along with what I had read. I passed the cat and tried not to show any fear to it. I left the wodden house to look for Gale. I went a way I think I saw in the movie. I was scarred about what would happen. I've seen this move! I know what happens! I've read the books! Those are more scarry! JK but I'm pritty sure there was more violence in the book. I found the gate and did what they said Katniss did. Witch was go threw the opening in the gate. I then began to walk ingo the forest. And you wouldn't beleave what I saw...

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Joey POV

Gale was a girl. She turned to me and smiled  
"Oh hey Joey." She said.  
"Hey Gale." I said. I'm freaking out so I'm just gonna get back to you later.

At the reaping (Sorry I have no idea what should happen. I've only read the first book once...)

My 'mom' had given me a pair of brown slack, a white dress shirt and I wore my new boots. Shane wore something like it but his slacks were black. I saw part of his shirt untucked.  
"Hey Shane your shirt's untucked." I said I tucked it in for him  
"Thanks Joey." He said. He turned to me  
"Joey what if I get picked?" He asked worriedly  
"Trust me Shane. You'll be just fine. You only have your name in once." I said. He nodded. I felt so bad for lying to him. I also knew what happens to Prim in the end. (My mum told me and I cried!)  
"Let's get going." I said. He nodded and we began walking away from the house our 'mom' close behind. We reached the reaping and they did the blood thing. It kinda hurt but I shook the pain away. Than we all got lined up.  
"Welcome everyone!" Said a woman walking out on stage. It was Effie. And let me say she looks even more creepy in real life than in the movie. "And welcome to the reaping of the 2 children that will be chosen for the Hunger games." I so like the book better than this version.  
"As always girls first!" She said and walked over to the bowl. wonder who the girl version of Peeta is here. Effie pulled a paper and walked back to the mic. She opened up the paper.  
"And it's... Fallen James!" She said. Wonder who that is. a girl from just across the way walked out. She wore the same dress as Katniss except she was different. Her hair was up in just a pony tail and her eyes were a dark blue. She walked up on stage with a few tears in her eyes.  
"And now the boys." She said. She walked over to the bowl and placed her hand in picking the first name on top. SHe walked back over to the mic. "And the name is... Shane Everdeen!" I cringed at the name as people made a pathway for my now little brother. He walked out and began to walk to the stage. I got out of the crowd and I began to walk towards Shane fastly but some peace keepers held me back and I did the same thing Katniss did  
"I volunteer!" I yelled  
"Excuse me?" Effie asked motioning for the peace keepers to stop. They stopped  
"I said... I volunteer." I repeated. I knew soon enough my life was gonna get fu-ked up at one point. And now is that time. Wish me good luck

May the odds be ever in your favor... Goodbye...


End file.
